When tilt up concrete wall buildings and other large commercial structures are built with flat roofs, the roof trusses are spaced from 8 TO 10 feet apart. The roof type often used for placement on the trusses of these buildings are large sheets of steel, 3 feet wide×32-40 feet long.
Bundles of 12 or more of these sheets banded together, are hoisted by a crane and placed across a multitude of spaced trusses. Then, according to the conventional technique, each sheet, subsequent to unbundling is moved by a plurality of workers from the pile to the first and subsequent locations adjacent to and in line with the bottom decking member to the particular set of trusses, upon which the pile rests. Then installation transpires as the bundle remains in a static location.
On a major building of 100,000 sq foot roof area, thousands of steps are taken by the men and women who lift those 200-300 pound sheets of steel and move each sheet from the pile a distance ranging from three to thirty-six feet from the start point. Such steps amount to huge expenditures just to place the decking members in position for attachment to the trusses.
In contrast, workers who utilize the cart of this invention, merely remove a sheet from the rear of the cart install it and move the cart forwardly. There walking pattern is significantly reduced because the cart moves with the bundle from the width of a sheet to the next location another sheet width forward. The invention of this application when used by the workers, will cut the labor cost of laying a steel sheet roof by between 70% and 80%, as contrasted to the hand carry mode used today due to less time spent between sheet installs.